thedividemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Hazmat Soldiers
The Hazmat Soldiers are a mysterious faction that appears after Delvin reveals their location via radio. Their intentions are unknown and they operate in complete mystery, not allowing the survivors to understand their objective. Characteristics The hazmat soldiers are professionals, which might indicate that they work for the government. They even have suits and guns that utilize advanced technology, almost sci-fi-like, which surprises the characters. Even more surprisingly, there appears to be a mix of North Koreans and Americans working together. The hazmat soldiers, when they first meet the survivors, don't appear to be friendly. It is unsure if they wanted to kill them or not. These soldiers also took Wendi, and then shaved her head and put her in stasis, within a capsule with her eyes closed by bandanges and a tube allowing her to breathe, all this in an unconscious state. Theories suggest that the soldiers might've been trying to preserve children for when the disaster would be over, but the presence of North Koreans and Americans might also indicate that they might've been a more mischievious corporation with worse intentions. The hazmat soldiers weld the basement's door shut after Josh kills two of their soldiers, and never make an appearance again. Story Role The hazmat soldiers first make their appearance when the survivors hear a loud metallic noise on their door. The survivors gather, expecting them to enter. Mickey grows suspicious of them and tells them to cut the lights. Once the soldiers begin to cut the lock with a blowtorch, Delvin begins to back away. When the door opens, the soldiers throw a flare inside. Mickey also begins to walk away. Five men, wearing advanced technological suits and light machine guns with laser attachments enter. The soldiers inspect them with their guns raised. Adrien tries to convince them that they're friendly but one of the soldiers hits him in the stomach. Josh pulls his brother to safety, while Marilyn and Wendi try to hide behind one of the columns. The survivors begin doubting of the soldiers' hospitality. The soldiers notice Marilyn and the young Wendi. A soldier grabs Marilyn while two others examine Wendi and put her inside a bag, sedated. The others wish to help but are held back at gunpoint. Marilyn puts up a fight while things begin to become chaotic. Two soldiers take Wendi out. Bobby takes action. He flips a table over and the group seizes the opportunity of the distraction, and they sprint into the depths of the bunker. Adrien is shot in the shoulder while the survivors split up and hide in different locations, while the soldiers begin hunting them. Sam, Bobby, Adrien and Josh hide in a room, Josh trying to keep Adrien quiet, Sam hiding behind a mattress and Bobby behind the door, with a baseball bat. Mickey hides in the locker room, equipped with a knife and ready to ambush anyone who enters. Eva hides in the shower. A soldier discovers Eva and says 'We got another 2-8 Baker here', but before he reacts Delvin pops up and beats him to death with a pipe. Mickey ambushes one of the soldiers, and after a tight fight, Mickey stabs the soldiers repeatedly, and in a mad fury, empties a multitude of bullets on him. The last soldier bursts inside the room Bobby and the others are hidden and fires blindly. Bobby hollers and cries but isn't heard due to the gunfire. The soldiers stops and finds Sam. Before he can kill him though, Mickey appears and shoots the soldier's air tank, which causes an explosion and the soldier is obliterated. Sam is splattered with an abundancy of blood. Once the situation has calmed down and Mickey has sealed the door, the group inspects the corpses and discover the soldiers to be North-Koreans. Later, Josh dresses one of the suits and heads out to find Wendi and what's happening outside. He discovers that the building's walls are covered in plastic sheets, and eventually finds a lab. He investigates the lab and finds a row of capsules in which bald children are kept in stasis, unconscious. Josh recognizes Wendi from the mole in her lip. Before he can help her, a soldier bumps into him, and sees from his ID tag that he isn't a soldier. Josh rips the same soldier's air tube, then pushes the other two. While running back to the shelter, Josh manages to shoot two of them. Josh arrives at the bunker and it let in. A few minutes after, they see that the soldiers are welding them in. The soldiers don't make a further appearance but the suit and the gun appear throughout the story. The gun is used by Mickey in self-defense against Delvin, and it's the gun that kills him. When Josh asks for the gun to kill Mickey, Eva grabs it and dumps it down the septic tank. The suit re-appears at the end of the movie. Eva uses the suit to escape the burning bunker by swimming through the septic tank until she finds a ladder that she uses to get on a surface. Eva walks through the ruins of the big city with the same suit. Trivia * The technologic suits the soldiers appears to be quite advanced. But since the survivors don't seem very amazed by them, it might indicate that the story takes place a few years into the future. Category:Factions Category:Characters